Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (2022 Hasbro Film)
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie is an upcoming 2022 animated musical fantasy film. Plot Cast * Patrick Dempsey as Rudolph * Mandy Moore as Zoey * TBA as Santa Claus * Rebel Wilson as Mrs. Claus * TBD as Ridley the Penguin * Emily Blunt as Stormella * TBD as Mitzi (Rudolph's Mother) * TBD as Slyly the Arctic fox * TBD as Leonard the polar bear * Laim Neeson as Blitzen (Rudolph's Father) * Cathy Weseluck as Arrow * TBD as Mrs. Prancer * TBD as Milo * TBD as Boone * TBD as Doggle * TBD as Gadget * TBD, and TBD as The Boar and The Ferret, a minion of the Arrow. * TBA as Zoey's Mother * TBA as Zoey's Father * Jeremy Suarez, and Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Rutt and Tuke, a comedic African sivatherium duo. * TBA as Jack the Afrovenator a minion of the Arrow. * TBA as Tuskteen, a weasel. * TBA as Stinktooth, a tyrannosaurus rex. * TBA as Xome, a markhor. * TBA as Ray, a dragon. * TBA as Flyinn, a orca. * TBA as Putupia, a honey badger. * TBA as Prancer * TBA as Donner * Greg Proops as Brainy, a acrocanthosaurus * Jim Cummings as Groundgar, a tyrannosaurus rex * TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, and TBA, as Groundgar's Army * TBA as Fazzle, Brainy's father, a acrocanthosaurus * TBD as Vixen * TBD as Dasher * TBD as Dancer * TBD as Comet * TBD as Cupid * Joaquin Phoenix as Indominus Rex * Frank Welker as I-Rex's Goats * Jeremy Suarez as Young Rudolph * Jessie Flower as Young Zoey * TBD as Young Arrow * TBD as Schoolroom Buck * Ashleigh Ball as Schoolroom Doe * Andrea Libman as Schoolroom Doe 2 * Taylor Swift as Aurora * Tabitha St. Germain as Sparkle * Kath Soucie as Glitter * Lisa Ortiz as Twinkle * Liev Schreiber, and Michael Peña as Cliff and Roc the Oryxs * Frank Welker as Stormella's Wolves Creatures Featured * Arctic Fox * Bald Eagle * Crow * Caveman * Cave Hyena * Cave Bear * Dromaeosaurus: similar to Velociraptor from DIC Dinosaur Island Animated 2002. * Grizzly Bear: similar to Grizzly Bear from Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. * Gray Wolves: similar to The Wolves from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. * Spotted Hyenas * Unnamed lizards with tusks and horns * Woolly Mammoth * Wild Boars Cameos * Big Bad Wolf * Taz The Tasmanian Devil * Cheshire Cat * Godzilla Additional Songs # The Sprites' Songs by Taylor Swift # Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer by TBD # What About His Nose in the Dark by TBD # Christmas Town by TBD # Santa's Family by TBD # Wonderful Christmastime by TBD # Show Me The Light (Love Theme) by TBD, and TBD # It Could Be Worse by Josh Gad # I Hate Santa Claus by TBD # We Can Make It by TBD # Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Reprise by TBD, and TBD (ending credits) # Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer by TBD # Show Me The Light by TBD, and TBD # We're a Animal Friends by Alessia Cara # Ending credits (Sia Ft. Phil Phil Collins) Production * On December 18, 2020, Hasbro announced another feature length Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Movie is coming up with a scheduled release year of 2022. The Movie was referred as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie 2. Gallery Characters Creatures Cameos Bigbadpractical.png|Big Bad Wolf in cameo Taz-4.jpg|Taz the Tasmanian Devil in cameo DisneyCheshireCat.jpg|Cheshire Cat in cameo Trivia * The film was originally meant to be released by TBA, However TBA took over TBA as the distributor. Category:2022 films Category:Films distributed by Hasbro Studios Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Category:3D Category:Films